A Thousand Years Love Song
by eL-ch4n
Summary: Summary inside Don't Like Don't Read! Author moved for a moment. TWOSHOOT
1. Part 1

Title : A Thousand Years Love Song

Rated : T

Cast : Yunho, Jaejoong, Changmin, Yoochun, Junsu, Eunhyuk, other casts

Pair : Yunjae, Yoomin, Jaechun, Homin other

Summary : Yunho tahu bahwa sebagian hati Jaejoong sudah menjadi milik Yoochun. /Jika kusimpan air mata ini selama 1000 tahun, apakah itu akan cukup? Apakah kita bisa bersama di kehidupan berikutnya?/

Disclaimer : Semua karakter milik diri mereka, orang tua, keluarga, dan agensi mereka. Tetapi plot dan cerita murni milik author dan apabila ada kesamaan, mohon dimaafkan m(_o_)m

Warning : Alur yang lambat, boy x boy, CRACK COUPLE (mungkin)

A/N : Saya memutuskan untuk bkin cerita ini atas requestan **Ca-Latte** eon yang minta pairing Jaechun dan **widiwMin** yang request pairing Yoomin. Akhirnya karena bingung, saya gabungkan saja deh biar gampang *duar*

(ketauan deh gak mau susahnya -_-")

Semoga cerita ini sesuai dengan harapan. Dan sepertinya berbau angst/tragedy karena hati saya lagi menggalau~

Inspired by **A Thousand Years Love Song – DBSK**

* * *

><p>Year 1010 Month 11 Date 23<p>

"Yunho." Mendengar namanya dipanggil, namja yang berdiri tegap memakai baju tentara dengan gagah tadi mengangguk pelan. Dia menutup pintu dengan pelan tanpa menimbulkan suara. Wajahnya terlihat datar, tetapi di balik sepasang bola matanya tersirat sebuah kesedihan. Di depannya seorang namja cantik sedang terduduk memakai sebuah hanbok untuk pria yang akan menikah. Sebentar lagi namja itu akan menikah, ya menikah, tapi bukan dengan dirinya.

"Jaejoong-shi." panggilnya dengan hormat sembari membungkukkan badannya. Namja cantik itu berdiri dengan perlahan. Tak ada langkah kaki terdengar tapi jarak mereka semakin menyempit.

Sepasang tangan melingkar di perut Yunho begitu pula dengan sebuah kehangatan yang menyelimutinya. Mereka tahu begitu salah satu dari mereka keluar dari pintu itu, semua akan berubah. Tidak adalagi panggilan sayang 'Yunnie' atau 'Joongie' yang akan terdengar. Mereka akan kembali menjadi Jung Yunho, jenderal dari Kerajaan Korea Selatan dan Kim Jaejoong, pangeran sekaligus suami/istri dari Yoochun, pangeran dari Kerajaan Korea Utara.

.

A Thousand Years Love Song

by eL-ch4n

20.01.2012

.

Year 1010 Month 12 Date 23

Sebulan telah berlalu. Pernikahan antar kedua kerajaan untuk mendapatkan kedamaian bagi kedua negeri sudah terlaksana. Semuanya berlalu begitu damai dan tanpa halangan, begitu mulus. Jaejoong cukup bersyukur mendapati Yoochun sebagai suaminya karena namja itu begitu baik dan pengertian. Dia berjanji tidak akan menyentuh Jaejoong sampai dia siap yang Jaejoong sendiri tidak tahu apakah hari itu akan datang.

Hubungannya dengan Yunho kembali seperti dulu, kembali seperti ketika mereka belum saling mencintai – seorang pangeran dengan jenderalnya.

"Yunho." Suara lembut Jaejoong terdengar memenuhi lorong yang sepi itu. Para pelayan kerajaan sedang berkeliaran entah ke mana untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan harian mereka.

"Hmm?" Suara bass milik namja yang dipanggil terdengar dari belakang. Jika tak ada perang, Yunho akan mengawal Jaejoong dan mengikuti ke manapun sang pangeran itu akan pergi. Yunho sudah berjanji bahwa dia akan selalu menjaga pangerannya itu sampai kapanpun karena dia sangat mencintainya. Rasanya sangat menyakitkan mengetahui bahwa dia – Jaejoong – sudah bukan milik seorang Jung Yunho seutuhnya. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Jaejoong-shi?"

Lorong itu terbuka membuat mereka bisa melihat pemandangan taman istana Yoochun yang begitu indah. Namja cantik itu duduk dan menyandarkan dirinya pada tiang bangunan yang berada di sampingnya. "Apa rasanya menjadi angin yang bisa bebas?"

Hening melanda mereka. Pertanyaan biasa, namun mengandung makna yang mendalam. Yunho mengerti apa yang ingin disampaikan Jaejoong. Mereka berdua seperti burung dalam sangkar, bisa terbang namun langit tak luas. Hati mereka bisa bebas mencintai siapapun, tapi status mereka tidak. "Pasti menyenangkan ya?" ujar Jaejoong pelan. Suara lembut bagai bidadari itu sekali lagi menghapus keheningan di antara mereka.

Ingin rasanya Yunho mengutuki status mereka dan pernikahan sialan itu. Ingin rasanya dia menarik Jaejoong segera dari istana ini, membawa mereka kabur dan tinggal berdua, tak peduli dengan siapapun –atau apapun. Tapi, mereka tak bisa egois. Banyak yang akan menderita karena mereka jika kedua namja itu melakukan hal konyol tersebut.

Jaejoong menutup matanya menikmati udara pada sore itu mencoba mendengar suara burung yang sedang berkicau, suara angin yang berhembus. Rasanya damai. Bagaimana dengan Yunho? Dia hanya menatap ke arah Jaejoong dengan tatapan sendu. Ingin menyentuh, tapi tak bisa. Ingin berteriak, tapi suara tercekat. Mungkin inilah yang dinamakan sebuah cinta yang tidak tercapai.

"Hyung!" Suara sopran terdengar mendekat ke arah mereka. Mata Jaejoong terbuka, sementara Yunho mundur sedikit dan berbalik mendapati seorang namja dengan tinggi seperti tiang listrik berlari ke arah mereka sembari melambaikan tangannya.

Setelah tiba di depan Pangeran Korea Selatan itu, namja jangkung itu mengambil nafas sejenak. "Changmin? Ada apa?" panggil Jaejoong dengan pelan, khawatir dengan adiknya itu.

Yunho mundur perlahan. Dia berdiri agak jauh dari mereka, tapi cukup untuk bisa mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan. Jawabannya mudah, Yoochun sudah pulang dari perjalanannya ke Cina untuk melakukan perjanjian perdamaian dan dia ingin mencari suaminya ketika pulang. Bisa dirasakan genggaman Yuho terhadap pedangnya begitu keras meninggalkan bekas merah pada tangannya. "Yunho, antarkan aku ke ruangan Yoochun." Dan layaknya pengawal yang patuh, Yunho mengantarkan kedua bersaudara itu menuju ke ruangan Yoochun.

.

.

Year 1011 Month 3 Date 30

Mungkin akan jauh lebih mudah bagi kedua sejoli itu jika Changmin yang dijodohkan dengan Yoochun. Dilihat dari segi manapun, ada sebuah rasa ketertarikan di antara kedua namja itu. Setiap kali Yoochun pulang, dia selalu menghampiri Changmin, memberi dia oleh-oleh dari perjalanannya yang jauh barulah dia bertemu dengan pasangannya. Tapi, tidak mungkin menjodohkan Yoochun dengan Changmin mengingat usia Changmin yang belum menginjak usia dewasa pada masa itu – 18 tahun – dan bahwa kenyataan Changmin hanyalah anak kedua yang tidak akan mewarisi takhta dari ayahnya.

Setting kali ini berada di ruang makan istana yang begitu luas. Suara denting dari alat makan yang mereka gunakan menggema di ruangan. Yunho dan dua orang pengawal lainnya – Junsu dan Eunhyuk – sedang berdiri layaknya seorang pengawal. Changmin diundang Yoochun untuk ikut makan bersama mereka. Jika ada yang bertanya kenapa Changmin tinggal bersama mereka, jawabannya mudah, Yoochun mengajaknya untuk tinggal bersama agar Jaejoong mempunyai seorang teman bicara. Lagipula kehadiran Changmin di antara mereka selalu berhasil mendatangkan sebuah aura ceria.

"Yoochun-hyung, kemarin aku berjalan ke pasar dan mendengar bahwa malam ini ada festival, boleh aku pergi?" ujar Changmin dengan ceria, memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka. Yoochun yang duduk di tengah, tersenyum lembut. "Tentu saja, Changmin. Bila perlu, kita bertiga akan ke sana malam ini, bagaimana, Jaejoong-shi?"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Jaejoong menatap suami dan dongsaengnya itu. "Aku tidak keberatan."

"Benarkah? Hore!" Changmin berteriak kesenangan mendatangkan gelak tawa dari sang Raja Korea Utara dan senyuman tipis dari hyungnya.

"Changmin, jaga sikapmu. Ingat kau itu pangeran!" Hyungnya mendesis pelan mengingatkan Changmin untuk menjaga sikapnya yang terkadang masih kekanakan. Changmin hanya menjulur lidahnya yang kemudian mendatangkan tawa dari Yoochun. Sekali lagi, ruangan yang tadinya sesak kembali ceria karena kehadiran seorang Kim Changmin.

Malampun tiba. Cuaca sedikit bersahabat, langit tampak cerah, bulan purnama tampak bersinar begitu terang. Namun, Yunho merasa malam ini akan berbeda. Dia merasa bahwa sebentar lagi semuanya akan berubah dan dia tidak yakin apakah dia mau menerima perubahan itu atau tidak.

Pasar malam itu sangat ramai. Banyak orang tua yang mengajak anak mereka untuk melihat-lihat keadaan pasar di malam hari. Kios-kios banyak yang berjualan dan mengadakan permainan-permainan. Jaejoong, Yoochun, dan Changmin memutuskan untuk memakai baju biasa untuk bisa berbaur dengan rakyatnya. Toh, wajah mereka juga tidak banyak yang tahu lagipula dengan pengawalan dari ketiga pengawal mereka bisa dipastikan mereka akan aman.

"Hyung, ini apa?" tanya Changmin dengan polos kepada sebuah kios yang menjual sebuah permen kapas. "Sepertinya enak." Changmin menggigit jarinya seperti anak polos yang melihat mainan yang menarik. Yoochun tertawa pelan dan mengelus kepala Changmin. Dia mengambil satu tangkai permen itu dan memberikannya kepada Changmin yang diterima oleh magnae itu dengan senang hati.

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum lembut melihat hal itu. Andai saja itu adalah dirinya dengan Yunho. Sudah hampir 3 bulan mereka tidak berbicara selain percakapan singkat. Dia rindu pada masa itu, pada masa di mana sepasang tangan kekar itu melingkar di perutnya, mengucapkan kata-kata kasih pada dirinya, dan memberikan kehangatan pada dirinya. Diliriknya Yunho yang masih berdiri dengan siaga di belakangnya. Sekilas mata mereka bertemu dan Jaejoong masih bisa menemukan cinta itu di kedua bola mata hitam tersebut.

Deg.

Jaejoong berdebar. Hanya Yunho yang bisa membuatnya seperti itu, hanya dengan sebuah aksi kecil, Yunho selalu berhasil membuatnya berdebar. "Pakai ini, nanti anda kedinginan." Suara lembut Yunho terdengar bagai melodi di telinganya. Dia mengangguk dan menerima kain tipis itu untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang memang sedikit kedinginan karena angin malam.

"Pencuri!" Tiba-tiba suara teriakan dari seorang yeojya terdengar. Seorang namja yang sedang memegang dompet dari yeojya itu berlari menuju ke arah mereka. Dengan sigap Yunho menahan namja itu. Tak diduga, Jaejoong yang berada di sampingnya terjatuh karena dorongan dari Yunho. Jaejoong yang masih dalam keadaan kaget merasakan tubuhnya akan jatuh ke tanah yang keras. Dia menutup mata siap menerima benturan keras itu, namun yang dirasakannya adalah sebuah kehangatan, tapi kehangatan ini berbeda dari Yunho. Perlahan, mata itu terbuka dan mendapati suaminya dengan wajahnya yang khawatir menatap lembut ke arahnya. "Yoochun?" tanyanya lembut mendatangkan sebuah senyuman tulus dari wajah sang suami.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Jae?" Jaejoong mengangguk pelan dan memutuskan untuk berdiri, namun keseimbangannya masih belum kembali dan sekali lagi dia terjatuh ke dalam pelukan suaminya.

Yeojya itu mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Yunho atas bantuannya, tapi pikiran Yunho sudah tidak peduli dengan hal itu. Dia melihat pemandangan di depannya. Jaejoong sedang bersandar pada dada Yoochun dan mereka berdua saling bertatapan. Malam itu, Yunho sadar bahwa semuanya akan berubah. Hati Jaejoong sekarang sudah tidak menjadi miliknya seutuhnya.

"_Jika memang aku tak diijinkan untuk bersama denganmu, biarkanlah kau bahagia."_

.

.

Year 1011 Month 6 Date 4

Hari ini semua penghuni istana terlihat senang. Pasalnya, hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun dari raja mereka dan mereka ingin mempersiapkan yang terbaik untuk pesta yang akan diselenggarakan malam itu. Beberapa orang penting dari kerajaan lain juga diundang. Ada Kim Kibum yang mewakili rajanya – Tan Hankyung – dari Cina untuk datang. Ada Kim Yongwoon yang menjadi jenderal ternama dari Hongkong. Tak lupa Nichkun Horveckul dari kerajaan Thailand. Acara ulang tahun ini menjadi kamuflase tersendiri bagi kalangan atas untuk merencanakan tindakan mereka selanjutnya.

"Yoochun, saengil chukkae hamnida." ucap Jaejoong lembut pada suaminya. Dia melingkarkan tangannya ke leher suaminya dan memeluknya, mengecup pipinya dengan lembut dan singkat. Yoochun cukup terkejut dengan tindakan itu, tapi kemudian dia tersenyum dan kembali memeluk suaminya dengan erat.

"Ne, gomawo chagiya~." Semenjak malam festival itu, hubungan mereka semakin dekat. Yoochun sudah mulai memanggil Jaejoong dengan panggilan-panggilan sayang, sementara Jaejoong yang masih ragu dengan perasaannya sudah mulai membuka dan terbiasa dengan kelakuan suaminya. Oh, Jaejoong, andai kau tahu begitu hatimu kau buka, kau tidak bisa menghentikan lagi siapa yang boleh masuk.

Pintu kamar mereka diketok dan suara bass yang tak asing terdengar, "Yoochun-shi, ini Yunho-shi." Yoochun mengijinkan pengawal itu untuk masuk.

Rasanya masih tidak bisa dipercaya bahwa orang yang dikasihi kini sudah berada di pelukan orang lain, tapi Yunho orang yang cepat mengontrol emosinya. Dia membungkuk dan memberi salam. "Selamat ulang tahun Yoochun-shi, hamba mengucapkan yang terbaik buat anda."

"Aigo, ayo berdirilah. Kau lebih tua dariku, dengan bahasa sopan seperti itu rasanya aneh." Yoochun melepas pelukannya dari Jaejoong tak menyadari bahwa ekspresi suaminya itu sekarang campur aduk.

"Yoochun-shi, semua tamu sudah mulai berdatangan. Semua anak buahku sudah ditempatkan pada posisinya masing-masing. Semoga malam ini menjadi malam yang indah bagi anda." Sekilas dia melirik ke arah Jaejoong dan memberikan sebuah senyuman tulus namun pasrah. Jaejoong sepertinya mengerti arti dari senyuman itu. Senyuman itu menyatakan bahwa Yunho telah melepasnya, telah merelakan dirinya untuk dimiliki oleh Yoochun. Ingin rasanya dia menangis saat itu juga. Jika tak ingat kalau dia harus menemani Yoochun sebagai 'istri' ke pesta, dia pasti akan menangis sejadi-jadinya malam itu.

"Hyung, saengil chukkae hamnida!" Suara tenor Changmin terdengar dari balik pintu. Namja tinggi itu masih tetap bertingkah laku seperti anak-anak, walau wajahnya sekarang sudah terlihat lebih mapan. Tubuhnya sekarang terlihat lebih tegap dan tingginya bahkan sudah mulai sejajar dengan Yoochun. Yoochun mengelus kepalan namja itu dengan sebuah senyum lebar di wajahnya. "Aigo, dongsaengku tersayang ini. Ne, gomawo ya." Dia memeluk Changmin dengan erat, tidak menyadari semburat merah yang muncul di kedua pipi dari namja paling muda itu.

Langkah kaki kembali terdengar dan pintu terbuka dengan keras. "Yunho-shi, ada serangan mendadak." Suara yang terdengar dari bibir Junsu terkesan gemetar dan takut. Pengawal yang terkenal dengan suara lumba-lumbanya itu terlihat gelisah. Mereka sudah memperkirakan bahwa malam ini tidak akan berlalu begitu saja tanpa ada apa-apa. Malam ini merupakan kesempatan tepat untuk melakukan aksi mengingat banyaknya orang penting yang hadir.

"Baik, suruh Eunhyuk untuk memperbanyak pengawalan di area pesta. Perintahkan Donghae untuk mempersiapkan pemanah. Aku akan mengamankan para tamu yang lain, kau dan Kyuhyun segera bawa Yoochun-shi dan keluarganya ke tempat yang aman."

"Andwae. Bagaimana denganmu, Yunho-hyung?" Suara Changmin terdengar khawatir. Yunho hanya tersenyum lembut dan kemudian mengelus kepala namja yang sudah dewasa itu. "Aku akan baik-baik saja. Ini sudah menjadi tugasku. Yoochun-shi, Jae- Jaejoong shi. Silakan ikut Junsu, aku akan memastikan semuanya aman." Gemetaran Jaejoong tak luput dari mata elang milik jenderal itu. Dia tersenyum lembut dan menepuk pundak namja yang pernah menjadi kekasihnya itu. "Ayo, di sini tidak aman."

"Ayo Jae! Kita harus segera pergi!" Yoochun segera menarik tangan Jaejoong dan Changmin kemudian mengikuti Junsu dan seorang pengawal yang baru datang untuk menuju ke tempat aman.

Hening melanda sekali lagi dalam diri Yunho. Ditatapnya tangan yang baru saja menyentuh pundak kekasihnya itu. Semuanya masih sama. Perasaan itu masih ada di sana. Setidaknya, perasaannya terhadap Jaejoongnya masih ada, tapi dia tahu bahwa sejak malam musim panas itu, hati Jaejoong sebagian sudah diambil oleh orang itu – Yoochun. Yunho tidak tahu apakah dia harus bernafas lega atau merasa sedih tentang hal itu. Namun Yunho sadar bahwa akan lebih baik jika Jaejoong melupakannya dan menerima Yoochun. Lagipula, kedua namja itu memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama.

"Pikirkan hal itu nanti saja, Yunho. Kerjakan dulu tugasmu." Gumamnya pelan. Dengan langkah tegap dan mantap dia berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu. Dia memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Keadaan sekitarnya terlalu tenang untuk kenyataan bahwa mereka sedang diserang, tapi Yunho tahu lebih baik untuk tetap waspada.

Clang.

Sebuah pedang terulur di depan dirinya, untung saja Yunho berhasil menahan tusukan pedang itu dengan pedangnya sendiri. Di lorong yang sama seperti waktu itu dia menemani Jaejoong, di lorong itu pula dia diserang. Sosok yang berada di hadapannya tinggi, namun bagian bawah mukanya tertutup kain hitam membuat Yunho tak bisa mengetahui siapa sosok itu.

.

.

Setelah mencapai ruangan bawah tanah yang dipersiapkan untuk keadaan darurat seperti ini, mereka mengambil nafas. Junsu masih berdiri di depan pintu mengawasi kalau-kalau ada yang akan menyusup. "Tunggu!" Suara Jaejoong terdengar gemetar. "Di mana Changmin?" Semua mata membesar karena kaget dan segera menyapu ruangan yang berukuran kecil itu. Memang benar, namja jangkung itu tidak ditemukan di manapun. Bukankah dia ada di belakang mereka daritadi?

Kyuhyun, namja tampan dengan rambut hitam cepaknya, mendecik kesal. Segera dia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sama sekali. "Cih, ke mana anak itu?"

Tidak banyak yang tahu bahwa Kyuhyun dan Changmin adalah teman akrab yang saling bertukar pikiran jadi terkadang Kyuhyun suka menggunakan kata yang informal walau status mereka cukup berbeda. "Changmin, Changmin." Jaejoong berteriak histeris. Pasalnya, Changmin adalah satu-satunya keluarganya yang menyayanginya. Kedua orang tuanya yang selalu melihat mereka berdua sebagai bidak catur di keluarga membuat mereka berdua merasa senasib dan sangat dekat. Yoochun mencoba menenangkan Jaejoong yang masih berteriak histeris. Dia meronta minta dilepaskan ketika Yoochun sudah menggenggam kedua pergelangan tangannya dengan erat.

Tanpa diduga Yoochun menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir merah Jaejoong membuat suaminya yang tadi masih dalam keadaan panik sekarang jauh lebih tenang. Merasa bahwa Jaejoong sudah mulai tenang, Yoochun perlahan melepaskan bibirnya dan menatap suaminya itu dengan tatapan lembut penuh kasih sayang. Mereka tidak menghiraukan keadaan bahwa Kyuhyun dan Junsu sempat melirik ke arah mereka dan kemudian kembali untuk menjaga pintu. Yoochun meletakkan tangannya pada wajah Jaejoong dengan lembut. "Tenang saja, dia pasti baik-baik saja." ujarnya dengan pelan mendatangkan ketenangan bagi Jaejoong.

Ini salah.

Dia tidak boleh merasakan ini pada Yoochun. Dia tidak boleh. Ini seperti mengkhianati Yunho. Tidak, sebenarnya dia sudah mengkhianati keduanya. Dia menikahi Yoochun, tapi hatinya masih menjadi milik Yunho, mengikat jenderal itu dengan alasan yang tidak dia ketahui. Sekarang hatinya mulai berdetak karena namja yang berada di depannya, yang berstatus sebagai suaminya. Sebenarnya, siapa yang mengkhianati siapa? Dia sudah tidak tahu.

Perlahan dia mengangguk dan menenggelamkan kepalanya pada dada kekar milik suaminya membiarkan kehangatan itu meleburkan semua pikirannya. Tak ada yang sadar, mungkin karena mereka terlalu sibuk, tapi tangan Kyuhyun mengepal begitu keras seperti menahan amarah. Karena terlalu keras hingga memerah dan sedikit berdarah.

.

.

Yunho terdesak. Tidak diduga bahwa sosok berpedang itu sangat ahli dan berhasil mengincar titik lemahnya. Yunho bisa mendengar keributan dari dalam ruangan pesta. Sepertinya para penyusup itu sudah mulai memasuki keadaan istana. Serangan seperti ini bukan hal yang pertama dialaminya, tapi pertanyaannya. Kenapa penyusup itu bisa masuk begitu mudahnya? Apakah ada seseorang yang memberikan informasi pada mereka? Kalau begitu, mungkinkah ada seorang pengkhianat dari antara mereka? Tidak, Yunho tidak bisa mempercayai hal itu. Dia tidak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa orang yang dia percayai ada yang mengkhianatinya.

"Apakah hanya begitu saja kemampuanmu, Yunho?" Mata Yunho membelalak. Suara yang tidak asing itu. Tidak mungkin.

Dia menengadah ke atas melihat sosok itu yang di belakangnya terdapat pantulan cahaya bulan. Perlahan dilihatnya kain yang menutupi sosok itu terbuka. Pakaian hitam yang dikenakan pemuda itu masih mengikat tubuhnya dengan baik. Kenapa kau tidak menyadarinya dari tadi Yunho?

"Chang...min?" Sebuah seringaian terpasang jelas di wajah namja itu membuat Yunho sedikit bergidik ngeri melihatnya. Tidak mungkin pangeran yang sudah dianggap sebagai dongsaengnya itu melakukan hal ini. "Min, kenapa?"

Changmin hanya tersenyum lembut mendengar pertanyaan yang terlontarkan. Dia sudah menduga itu yang akan ditanyakan ketika mereka bertemu dan dia tidak tahu harus menjawab dari mana. "Karena." Perlahan dia mendekat ke arah Yunho. Kakinya menendang pedang yang berada di dekat mereka untuk berjaga-jaga jika seandainya Yunho masih nekad untuk menyerangnya. "Aku tidak ingin kau menderita." Dia menunduk ke arah Yunho dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya.

Mata Yunho membesar karena kaget mendengar bisikan dari Changmin. Ditatapnya dongsaengnya itu tak percaya. Changmin tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk.

"_Saranghae, hyung_." Dan hal berikutnya yang Yunho ingat adalah kegelapan yang menyelimutinya.

.

.

"Hyung, kalau sudah besar nanti aku mau seperti hyung yang menjadi jenderal!"

"Hahaha...kau itu kan pangeran, Changmin-ah. Mestinya kau menjadi raja yang bijaksana."

"Tidak mau, kalau jadi raja berarti jadi seperti appa kan? Aku maunya seperti hyung."

"Ya sudah, kalau gitu hyung akan mengajarkan jenderal kecil ini!"

"Hyung!"

.

"Yunho...Jaejoong-hyung? Omo, mereka sedang apa?"

"Yun, nanti kalau ada yang lihat bagaimana?"

"Tenang saja Jae, tidak ada siapa-siapa. Aku sudah rindu padamu. Ijinkan aku."

"Yun, kau itu. Dasar mesum."

"Tapi kau suka sama orang mesum ini kan?"

"Yunho hyung? Jaejoong hyung? Mereka berdua, tidak mungkin."

.

"Andwae! Jaejoong hyung tidak boleh menikah dengan pangeran jidat lebar itu!"

"Jaga bicaramu baik-baik, Kim Changmin!"

Plak!

"Appa, sudahlah, Changmin masih anak-anak. Jangan pukul dia. Aku...aku akan menikah dengan Yoochun-shi, appa."

"Bagus, dan ingat kau harus menjadi istri yang baik. Kalau tidak sia-sia kami merawatmu sampai sebesar ini."

"Ne, appa!"

"Sekarang kalian pergi. Dan Changmin! Sekali lagi kau membangkang, aku pastikan kau mendapat hukuman yang berat."

"..."

.

"Min, sudahlah."

"Hyung, apa benar hyung akan menikah dengan pangeran Park jidat lebar itu?"

"Hihi...Min, namanya Park Yoochun dan sebentar lagi dia juga akan menjadi hyungmu. Kenapa kau tidak suka dengan dia?"

"Andwae. Aku hanya tidak mau hyung menderita saja."

(Aku tidak mau melihat Yunho hyung sedih karenamu, hyung)

"Sudahlah, Min. Kau akan ikut denganku juga ya?"

"Ne, aku harus selalu menjaga hyung."

(Yunho)

.

"Sepertinya Jae-hyung mulai terlihat akrab dengan Yoochun-hyung."

"Kenapa, Min? Bukankah itu hal yang bagus? Mereka kan sepasang suami-suami atau suami istri ya?"

"Aish. Andai kau tahu, Kyu."

"Min?"

"Kyu, aku... aku bingung harus bagaimana."

"Biarkan saja mereka, Min."

"Tapi, Kyu?"

"Aish. Ya sudah, aku akan membantumu, tapi aku tidak yakin ini akan berhasil."

"Benarkah? Gomawo."

"Andai saja kau tahu, Min."

.

To be continued...

.

A/N:

Haduh, mian..rencananya mau bkin oneshoot, tapi karena takut kepanjangan jadinya bikin two shoot deh kalau begitu -_-"

Sebenarnya mendadak gak tahu mau nulis apa. Lagi bersedih karena #megaupload ditutup T^T padahal donlodan dari sana masih belum beres semua...Andwae, gimana dengan donlodan dbsk ku? T^T #plak

Ya sudahlah...semoga kalian suka dengan cerita ini. Ya, pertama sih maunya bkin Homin yang pacaran sama Chunjae trus pisah karena Chunjae harus nikah tapi eh gak tahunya malah jadi panjang gini. Aiya -_-" alhasil terpaksa displit deh...nanti tinggal nyatuin pake hjsplit ya? #gaknyambung.

Untuk eonku Ca-Latte, maaf ya saengmu ini hanya bisa berusaha bkin seperti ini T^T semoga lain kali ada ide dan untuk saengku juga widiwMin, maafkan eonmu yang bkin fic tapi malah gak ada bumbu-bumbu Yoominnya.

Yosh, smoga malam ini segera saya ketik lanjutannya deh biar besok bisa diupload *ngarep*

Dan sebelumnya, makasih buat yang udah review cerita saya '**Behind the Closed Door'** ya, saya juga emang berencana untuk membua sequelnya seh dengan pairing Kyubum, tapi kalau pada mau aja sih :D *plak*

Yang mau request pairing juga boleh seh..tapi gak jamin bisa dapat feelnya banget...haha..soalny saya lagi mau menggila *duar*

Oke abaikan, makin lama makin ngelantur.

Thanks to **Park Hyo Ra. **ShikiTeito yg malas login. **Milky Black Snow. **VitaMinnieMin. **Seo Shin Young**. OktaLuvJejeTooMuch. **Kikyo13. **Ca-Latte. **Princess kyumin. **widiwMin. **Kyuminjoong.** Dae hyun. **Ryu**.

Akhir kata, review? ;)

3001ChangMinnie


	2. Part 2

Title : A Thousand Years Love Song

Rated : T

Cast : Yunho, Jaejoong, Changmin, Yoochun, Junsu, Eunhyuk, other casts

Pair : Yunjae, Yoomin, Jaechun, Homin other

Summary : Changmin akan melakukan apa saja agar Yunho bahagia meski dia harus terluka. /Jika kusimpan air mata ini selama 1000 tahun, apakah itu akan cukup? Apakah kita bisa bersama di kehidupan berikutnya?/

Disclaimer : Semua karakter milik diri mereka, orang tua, keluarga, dan agensi mereka. Tetapi plot dan cerita murni milik author dan apabila ada kesamaan, mohon dimaafkan m(_o_)m

Warning : Alur yang lambat, boy x boy, CRACK COUPLE (mungkin)

A/N : Ini chapter kedua yang saya janjikan. Semoga ending dan jalan cerita sesuai diharapkan. Jujur saja, ini cerita terkompleks yang pernah saya bikin dan semoga bisa dimengerti, kalau tidak...baca lagi aja *duar* XDD

Inspired by **A Thousand Years Love Song – DBSK**

* * *

><p>Year 998 Month 6 Date 4<p>

Malam ini sebuah pesta kembali diselenggarakan untuk merayakan ulang tahun daripada Putra Mahkota Kerajaan Korea Utara. Semua petinggi-petinggi kerajaan dari negara lain diundang untuk menghadiri pesta tersebut. Seperti biasa, pesta ini hanya sebuah kamuflase untuk melakukan diskusi dan mengamati tindakan musuh untuk selanjutnya. Musik dan dansa memenuhi ruangan pesta. Beberapa orang dewasa masuk ke dalam pembicaraan penting membiarkan anak-anak mereka bermain-main dengan teman seusianya.

Di luar ruangan, tepatnya di sebuah taman yang letaknya tak jauh dari ruang pesta, duduklah seorang anak laki-laki kecil di bangku taman. Tampak dari raut wajahnya dia tidak menikmati pesta tersebut. Dilihat dari parasnya, sepertinya anak laki-laki itu masih berusia 5 tahunan, tapi tinggi anak tersebut membuat perkiraan usia sedikit meleset. Dia menekuk kaki kanannya dan menyandarkan dagunya ke atas lututnya itu. Helaan nafas terdengar keluar dari bibirnya yang merah dan sedikit kering. Musik dari ruangan pesta sayup-sayup terdengar. Yang menemaninya hanya suara tetes air dari daun ke atas kolam ikan di depannya dan suara jangkrik.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tiba-tiba sebuah suara datang menghampirinya. Anak lelaki yang pertama mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat ke arah sumber suara. Dilihatnya anak lelaki lainnya yang berdiri tegap memakai pakaian kerajaannya dengan bangga. Setelah mengamati namja yang bertanya kepadanya, anak lelaki itu kembali meneruskan pikirannya dan mengabaikan pertanyaan yang ditujukan kepadanya.

Dirasakannya namja itu duduk di sampingnya dan menatap ke arah langit yang penuh dengan bintang. "Wah, pantas saja kau betah di sini, langitnya indah." Merasa tidak dijawab pertanyaannya, namja tersebut mencoba memulai pembicaraan.

Sebuah senyuman tipis terulas pada anak lelaki yang lebih muda itu. "Kau aneh." ujarnya pelan.

"Bukankah kau yang lebih aneh? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?" Dia mengalihkan pandangannya kepada namja yang lebih muda darinya itu. Sejenak mata mereka saling bertemu, hitam bertemu dengan hitam, saling menyelami perasaan masing-masing.

"Bosan." jawabnya dengan singkat. "Aku tidak pernah nyaman dengan pesta-pesta seperti ini, lain halnya dengan hyungku –mungkin."

Memang hanya sebentar, tapi namja di sampingnya sempat menaikkan alis mata seolah ingin bertanya lebih lanjut, namun hanya diam yang terucap. "Oh." Hanya itu yang bisa dilontarkan dan kembali lagi keheningan menyapu mereka.

"Siapa namamu?" Akhirnya namja muda itu memutuskan untuk bertanya. Rasanya nyaman berada dengan namja asing ini. Walau baru bertemu tapi rasanya mereka sudah saling mengenal dan dia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan orang baru.

Namja itu terlihat dia sejenak kemudian tak lama menghela nafas. Diputarnya kepalanya dan mereka bertatapan. "Begini saja, rasanya tidak asyik kalau kita memberitahukan nama asli kita. Maksudku, nanti kalau kita sudah saling tahu nama, pasti sikap kita akan berubah." ujarnya dengan bahasa yang disederhanakan. Dia terlihat cukup bingung untuk merangkai kata yang tepat. Pasalnya yang ada di hadapannya ini hanya anak kecil yang kelihatannya berusia 5 tahun, walau anak lelaki itu tinggi dan memiliki badan yang tegap.

"Aku mengerti, maksudku kau tidak ingin karena 'status' kita sikap kita berubah satu sama lain, begitukah?" Namja yang lebih tua itu mengangguk dengan semangat, senang karena dia tidak perlu menjelaskannya lagi dan sedikit kaget karena anak lelaki itu tampak cukup pintar. "Arasso, panggil saja aku _Max._"

"Oke, Max." Namja itu menyengir dan mengulurkan tangannya. "Panggil aku _Micky_."

.

A Thousand Years Love Song

by eL-ch4n

20.01.2012

.

Year 1011 Month 8 Date 1

Sudah hampir 2 bulan berita hilangnya Yunho dan Changmin menyebar di masyarakat. Banyak kabar yang mengatakan bahwa Yunho yang merencanakan penyusupan tersebut dan menculik Changmin yang mengetahui aksi dari Sang Jenderal. Ada juga kabar yang mengatakan bahwa penyusup itu menculik Changmin dan membunuh Yunho. Begitu banyak simpang siur terjadi. Satu kenyataan yang ada, Yunho dan Changmin menghilang. Pedang Yunho tertinggal di lorong kerajaan begitu pula dengan genangan darah yang begitu banyak. Entah darah Changmin atau darah Yunho, tapi bisa dipastikan keadaan salah satu di antara mereka sekarat.

Keadaan Jaejoong tidak jauh dari kata sehat. Mendengar adik semata wayangnya menghilang ditambah dengan adanya kemungkinan kekasih hatinya meninggal membuat kesehatannya menurun. Yoochun sudah mengusahakan untuk memanggil tabit-tabit istana dan memberikan pengobatan terbaik untuk suaminya. Dia harus mengatasi masalah ini secepatnya karena kehilangan Yunho seperti kehilangan salah satu ksatrianya. Yunho adalah jenderal besar yang kemampuannya sudah tidak diragukan lagi di antara bawahannya. Dia pintar bermain dengan pedang, tangkas dalam menentukan tindakan selanjutnya, juga tidak lupa bahwa kebijaksanaan yang dimiliki oleh jenderal tersebut.

"Penasihat Choi, apa analisamu untuk keadaan ini?" Saat ini, Yoochun dan beberapa menteri istana serta Kyuhyun – penasihat Choi – sedang berkumpul di ruang rapat mendiskusikan keadaan mereka saat ini. Penyerangan 2 bulan lalu merupakan serangan tak terduga, untung saja tak banyak korban. Para petinggi dari kerajaan lain berhasil diamankan, walau memang Yoochun harus kehilangan satu atau dua anak buahnya. Yang penting keadaan bisa diatasi dan memang tinggal keberadaan Changmin dan Yunho saja yang harus dianalisa.

Kyuhyun berjalan menuju ke meja rapat dengan langkah tegas. Walau masih muda, tetapi kejeniusannya dalam menganalisa tidak diragukan. Itulah sebabnya pada usia mudanya, dia mendapat kedudukan sebagai penasihat. Banyak yang sempat menentang, tetapi atas kegigihan dan rekomendasi dari Changmin, akhirnya para petinggi pun lunak dan memberinya kesempatan. "Akan lebih baik kita membagi langkah kita. Pertama, sebarkan beberapa pengawal yang mengetahui wajah Yunho dan Changmin ke seluruh pelosok negeri dan mencari mereka. Kedua, di saat yang sama, kita telusuri lagi jalan-jalan yang digunakan para penyusup itu. Sayangnya para penyusup itu semua terbunuh oleh para pengawal istana sehingga tidak ada yang tersisa untuk diinterogasi."

Yoochun mengangguk tanda mengerti dan setuju dengan nasihat Kyuhyun. "Kau benar, tapi kita sudah menyebarkan pengawal ke seluruh pelosok negeri dan keberadaan mereka masih belum ditemukan."

"Kalau begitu, anda harus memperluas daerah pencarian. Negeri Korea ini begitu luas dan dengan luka yang mungkin diderita dari salah satu di antara mereka, saya yakin mereka belum bisa pergi jauh. Akan lebih baik jika kita juga melihat alasan di balik penyusupan ini. Tidak ada yang hilang, dan jika boleh ditambahkan, penyusupan ini terkesan serampangan dan tidak terencana." Kyuhyun berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil nafas dan membiarkan penghuni ruangan itu meresapi perkataannya. "Sepertinya memang tujuan awal dari penyusupan ini hanya menyebabkan kekacauan saja. Jika saya perhatikan dan analisa, ada dua kemungkinan. Pertama, penyusupan ini bermaksud menculik Jaejoong-shi dan mengancam anda atau kedua, tujuan awal mereka adalah Changmin. Yang kedua ini masih belum bisa saya mengerti, tapi akan saya telusuri lebih lanjut."

Yoochun sekali lagi mengangguk. "Baiklah, kalian boleh pergi. Untuk saat ini, tindakan yang bisa kita lakukan adalah mencari tahu keberadaan Yunho dan Changmin. Leeteuk-shi." Seorang namja dengan rambut hitam kecokelatan dan berwajah manis mengangguk mendengar namanya dipanggil. "Kau tolong urusi mengenai kabar yang beredar di masyarakat. Aku tidak mau mereka menduga-duga hal yang tidak baik."

"Baiklah, Yang Mulia." Leeteuk mengangguk memberi hormat dan mengijinkan dirinya untuk keluar untuk segera melakukan tugasnya.

"Lalu, Junsu-shi, aku mau kau yang bertanggung jawab selama Yunho masih menghilang." Junsu mengangguk dan menyusul Leeteuk keluar dari ruangan. "Aku tahu situasi ini rasanya aneh, tapi kumohon agar kalian semua bekerja sama dengan baik. Jika ada sesuatu yang ingin kalian utarakan, katakan sekarang dan aku akan mendengarkannya."

Seorang namja bertubuh kecil berparas manis mengangkat tangannya. Meski terlihat manis, rautnya dingin dan tak berekspresi. Bibirnya yang semerah darah itu menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman mengerikan. "Aku rasa bukankah hal ini sederhana?" tanyanya dengan nada mengejek. Yoochun menjawab dengan nada datar. "Maksud anda, Kibum-shi?"

"Saya memang hanya wakil dari Cina karena raja saya saat ini sedang mengurusi hal lain. Tapi, saya rasa semuanya bisa melihat hal ini. Cara pandang anda saja yang sepertinya harus diubah sedikit." Sekali lagi kata-katanya penuh dengan misteri dan ejekan membuat semua penghuni ruangan terdiam terutama Kyuhyun yang tangannya sudah mengepal dengan erat. "Bagaimana kalau mereka berdua memang merencanakan ini semua? Penyusupan ini dilakukan agar menutupi kenyataan sesungguhnya."

"Kenyataan?" sela Yoochun dengan ekspresi yang sulit untuk dijelaskan.

"Bagaimana kalau Yunho dan Changmin itu saling mencintai, tapi tidak bisa bersatu karena 'status' mereka. Lalu akhirnya mereka melakukan hal gila ini? Dengan begini mereka bisa bersama tanpa dihalangi apapun bukan?" tanyanya dengan datar tak lupa tatapan dingin yang diberikan pada salah satu penghuni ruangan tersebut yang menelan ludah.

"Ap-?" Yoochun tidak bisa menghentikan kalimatnya. Gulp. Dia menelan ludah. Apa benar yang dikatakan wakil dari Cina ini? Memang argumennya terlihat lebih masuk akal. Tidak, tidak mungkin. "Alasan yang masuk akal, Kibum-shi." Suara Kyuhyun sekali lagi memenuhi ruangan, memecahkan keheningan sesak di antara mereka.

Kedua namja itu sekarang saling berhadapan di depan Yoochun. Kyuhyun memutar kepala dan badannya sehingga mereka berdua saling menatap satu sama lain. Sebuah emosi meledak di antara mereka, menari-nari minta untuk dilepaskan. Senyuman sinis terpasang di wajah Kibum. "Benarkah? Tapi sepertinya anda tidak setuju dengan pendapat saya, penasihat Choi." Sebuah nada meremehkan terdengar di balik perkataan Kibum.

"Saya hanya ingin memberitahu bahwa ada sebuah celah dalam analisa anda." Kyuhyun menutup matanya sebentar membiarkan keheningan yang sudah menjadi teman mereka sedari tadi kembali menghampiri. "Jika benar teori mereka saling jatuh cinta itu benar, kenapa ditemukan genangan darah di lorong istana dan tidak lupa pedang Yunho-shi yang tertinggal? Akan lebih baik jika Yunho-shi membawa pedangnya serta sehingga bisa melindungi mereka dalam perjalanan."

Hening.

Kembali senyum sinis terulas di kulit putih itu. "Aku hanya mengutarakan pendapatku saja, Kyuhyun-shi. Anda tidak perlu tegang seperti itu. Rasanya anda tidak terima kalau mereka berdua sama-sama jatuh cinta." Kyuhyun tak menjawab hanya senyum sinis yang menemani wajahnya. "Yah, tapi saya rasa tidak ada masalah juga seandainya mereka benar-benar saling mencintai bukan?"

"Jika tidak adalagi yang ingin dibahas, saya mengundurkan diri." sela Kyuhyun. Raut wajahnya tetap datar tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Yoochun pun mengijinkan Kyuhyun untuk undur diri dan tak lama mempersilakan semua anggota rapat tadi keluar termasuk Kibum. Sesaat sebelum Kibum keluar, dia terhenti. "Yoochun-shi." ujarnya pelan membuat kepala Yoochun yang sudah tertunduk terangkat dan bertatapan kembali dengan sepasang bola mata tajam tersebut. "Apa jadinya kalau itu alasan yang sesungguhnya?" Dan tanpa menunggu jawabannya, Kibum pergi meninggalkan Yoochun sendirian dalam ruangan tersebut.

Raja Korea itu merenungkan kembali perkataan wakil Cina itu. Tangannya meraih sebuah liontin yang mendekap erat di dadanya. Sebuah kalung dengan bandul sebuah batu berwarna merah membara. Dia menggenggamnya dengan erat membuat tangannya juga hampir memerah semerah batu tersebut.

Sebuah nama dibisikannya dengan suara lirih. "_Max_."

.

"Lihat, batu ini merah sekali."

"Mana, mana? Wah iya, batu ini indah sekali."

"Ayo kita ambil satu."

"Eh, memangnya boleh? Lagian mau dipakai di mana?"

"Aish kau ini, kemarikan talimu."

"Kau mau apa, Micky?"

"Nah selesai. Ini untukmu dan ini untukku. Bandul ini akan menjadi pengingat kita satu sama lain ya."

.

Year 1011 Month 8 Date 2

Sebuah desa dekat perbatasan Korea dan Jepang, tersebutlah sebuah gubuk kecil terbuat dari bambu terletak di tengah-tengah desa tersebut jauh dari kehidupan. Terlihat seorang namja tinggi sedang berjalan dari dalam hutan. Tangan kirinya memegang telinga kelinci yang baru saja diburunya untuk makan malam. Sebuah senyum tipis terukir di wajahnya ketika diletakannya kelinci yang sudah tak bernyawa itu di atas nampan. Perlahan kakinya melangkah menuju ke sebuah pintu. Dibukanya pintu itu dengan perlahan agar tidak menimbulkan bunyi.

Senyuman kembali terukir ketika didapatinya namja yang memiliki wajah tergolong kecil itu masih tertidur lelap dengan selimut yang menghangatinya. Perlahan dia melangkah menuju ke samping namja tersebut dan akhirnya duduk di samping tempat tidurnya. Tangannya mengatur poni namja tersebut dengan lembut. Setiap gerakannya penuh dengan kehati-hatian, tidak ingin namja itu terbangun dari tidurnya.

Tiba-tiba gerakan tangannya dihentikan oleh sebuah genggaman erat di pergelangan tangannya. "Changmin." Namja yang diketahui bernama Jung Yunho, Jenderal Legenda Korea Utara, memanggil namja tinggi itu dengan nada ancaman.

"Lukamu sudah lebih baik, hyung." Changmin mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Yunho dan berhasil. Sang Jenderal sepertinya masih lelah. Lukanya masih belum pulih sepenuhnya.

"Min." ujar Yunho pelan sembari mendudukkan dirinya di tempat tidur. "Sampai kapan kita akan berada di sini? Kau bisa lepaskan kakiku, Min. Kau lihat aku masih terluka, aku tidak akan ke mana-mana." Yunho menunjukkan ke arah kakinya yang saling terikat dengan tali dan diberikan beban berat sehingga dia tak bisa beranjak ke manapun tanpa bantuan dari dongsaengnya itu. Kedua tangannya juga saling terikat membuat gerakannya sangat terbatas.

Changmin menggeleng sambil tersenyum lembut. "Aku tidak mau mengambil resiko, hyung. Sabarlah, sebentar lagi semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Begitu luka hyung sudah sembuh, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Ya," ujarnya pelan. "Semua akan baik-baik saja." Dia terus mengulangkan pernyataan itu layaknya sebuah mantera untuk menyakinkan dirinya.

Yunho tidak mengerti dengan tindakan Changmin. Malam itu yang dia ingat Changmin menyerangnya dan dia kalah karena kecerobohannya. Kemudian Changmin mengatakan bahwa dia mencintainya sebelum namja tinggi itu melakukan sesuatu membuat dirinya merasakan sebuah sakit yang amat sangat. Ketika matanya terbuka, dia sudah berada di gubuk ini. Dia sudah kehilangan arah mengenai waktu. Sudah berapa lama dia menghilang, bagaimana kabar istana, bagaimana keadaan anak buahnya, dan bagaimana keadaan Jaejoong –kekasih hatinya?

Seolah bisa membaca pikiran Yunho, Changmin berkata dengan lembut, "Tenang saja hyung. Jae hyung memang sedikit sakit, tetapi tabib istana sudah menyembuhkannya. Dia baik-baik saja, walau dia masih sering melamunkan beberapa hal." _"Melamunkanmu_." lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Min, aku tidak mengerti. Apa yang kau inginkan?" Yunho mencoba menggali sesuatu dari namja yang sekarang sudah dewasa ini. Sungguh, semua tindakan Changmin merupakan misteri yang tidak bisa dia mengerti dan dia tidak merasa suka akan hal itu. Apakah Changmin sudah menjadi begitu gila karena mencintainya dan memutuskan untuk mengurungnya? Rasanya tidak mungkin Changmin melakukan hal itu, tapi yang namanya gila karena cinta semua bisa dilakukan kan?

"Kau tidak perlu mengerti hyung. Belum saatnya." ujar Changmin penuh dengan nada misterius. Semua jawabannya selalu mengundang pertanyaan lain yang tidak bisa terjawab. "Tapi, hyung, ingat satu hal. Aku sangat mencintaimu dan aku tidak ingin melihatmu menderita. Jika aku yang harus menderita, biarkan aku saja yang merasakannya." Dan setelah itu, Changmin memberikan sebuah senyum lembut terakhir dan beranjak pergi dari ruangan tersebut meninggalkan Yunho yang masih mencoba meresapi kata-katanya.

Tiba-tiba saja dia mengutuki dirinya sendiri! Dipukulnya tempat tidurnya dengan kedua tangan terikat melampiaskan kekesalannya entah pada siapa dan karena apa.

Changmin masih menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pintu kamar tersebut. Tetes air mata perlahan keluar dari bola matanya yang bening. Badannya perlahan turun dan duduk ke atas lantai yang terbuat dari kayu. Tubuhnya meringkuk seperti seorang anak kecil yang kehilangan mainannya. Kedua kakinya ditekuk. Tangan kirinya berada di atas kedua lututnya, sementara tangannya meremas sesuatu yang melingkar di lehernya –sebuah bandul dengan batu bulat berwarna merah _maroon_ membara. Dia menahan isak tangisnya sambil tetap meremas bandul itu dengan erat seolah tak ingin melepasnya.

"_Micky_." lirihnya pelan.

.

"Memangnya kau akan pergi, Micky?"

"Mungkin sebentar lagi, Max. Tapi aku janji aku tidak akan melupakanmu. Kau kan harus menunjukkanku siapa jenderal beruntung yang kau cintai itu."

"Micky!"

"Hahaha...lihatlah Max, mukamu merah sekali! Ya sudah, kalau kita bertemu lagi, jangan lupa untuk saling bertegur sapa ya. Jangan lupa dengan janji kita. Bagaimana kalau kita ketemu lagi di tempat ini saat usiamu sudah lebih dewasa -18 tahun mungkin?"

"18 tahun? Kenapa harus begitu lama? Kau tidak mau bertemu dengan diriku lagi?"

"Karena...rahasia."

(_Karena saat itu aku sudah bisa menikahimu, Max_)

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Janji?"

"Janji. Kita bertemu lagi di tempat bulan purnama bersinar paling terang ya."

"Memangnya tempat itu ada?"

"Ada, sini kubisikkan."

"Hoo...ada juga tempat seperti itu ternyata."

.

Year 1011 Month 8 Date 5

Sudah 2 bulan berada di dalam ruangan, Jaejoong merasa sedikit bosan dan lelah. Akhirnya, dia memutuskan untuk keluar dari ruangannya dan menginjakkan kaki di taman istana. Masih erat di hatinya bagaimana dulu dia mengelilingi istana ini dan menghabiskan waktunya bersama dengan Yunho. Meskipun menikah dengan Yoochun, kebersamaannya dengan Yunho masih tetap tidak berkurang karena Yoochun yang harus sering bepergian mengurusi keadministrasian.

Mengingat Yunho, kembali rasa sesak muncul di dadanya. Yunho –nya hilang dan tidak ada yang tahu di mana keberadaannya. Apakah ini pertanda dari Tuhan bahwa sudah seharusnya dia melupakan Yunho dan melakukan tugasnya sebagai seorang suami dari seorang Park Yoochun? Tidak, biar bagaimanapun hatinya masih dimiliki oleh Yunho. Dia akan mengkhianati kekasihnya jika dia membiarkan Yoochun untuk masuk. Tapi, bagaimana dengan ciuman itu, Jaejoong?

Ciuman yang diberikan Yoochun padanya waktu itu adalah ciuman pertama yang dirasakannya setelah menikah dengan Yoochun. Ciuman itu bermaksud untuk menenangkannya dan dia berhasil tenang. Dia juga menangis dalam dekapan hangat suaminya itu. Apakah itu berarti dia sudah memberikan kesempatan bagi Yoochun? Dia akan merasa sangat bersalah jika mengatakan dia mencintai Yoochun ketika hatinya masih berkelut dengan keberadaan Yunho. Kehilangan Yunho membuatnya sadar bahwa yang dia butuhkan adalah dekapan hangat dari jenderalnya, ksatrianya, kekasih hatinya. Hal ini memantapkan Jaejoong. Ya, dia masih mencintai Yunho, mencintai Jung Yunho. Dia rindu dengan suara lembut namja itu, rindu dengan candaan kecil yang dilontarkannya untuk menghibur Jaejoong yang bersedih karena appanya. Dia rindu masa-masa itu, masa-masa di mana mereka bisa saling merengkuh satu sama lain tanpa peduli dengan yang namanya 'status' sosial. Salahkan ayahnya yang terlalu bernafsu menyatukan kekuasaan. Sekarang, apalah arti kekuasaan itu ketika akhirnya ayahnya harus menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya tanpa membawa apapun juga menyusul ummanya?

Jaejoong terduduk di taman seorang diri, merenungkan kembali semua tindakan yang diambilnya. Apa yang harus dia lakukan selanjutnya, dia tidak tahu. Bukan hanya kekasihnya yang hilang, adik semata wayangnya juga tidak diketahui keberadaannya. Haruskah dia berakhir sendirian lagi?

Tampaknya dia terlalu asyik dengan pikirannya sendiri sehingga tak menyadari kehadiran suaminya. "Jae." Suara serak basah itu membuyarkan lamunan Jaejoong. Jaejoong berbalik dan mendapati suaminya tengah duduk di sebelahnya.

"Yoochun." ujarnya pelan. Dia tidak merasakan debaran itu. Tidak ada. Semuanya terasa nyaman ketika berada bersama dengan namja yang ada di sampingnya. Jadi benarkah bahwa semua ini hanya ilusi cinta semata?

"Tadi aku ke kamarmu dan tidak menemukanmu. Aku kemudian berpikir bahwa kau pasti akan berada di taman untuk merenungkan sesuatu." Yoochun mengelus kepala Jaejoong dengan lembut diiringi sebuah senyuman. "Tenanglah, kita pasti akan menemukan mereka."

Jaejoong tersenyum sambil menahan rasa sedih yang akan keluar sewaktu-waktu dan mengangguk. "Gomawo, Yoochun." Yoochun menjawab dengan senyuman tulus terukir di wajahnya.

"Yoochun-shi!" Sebuah suara memanggil Yoochun. Terdengar nada khawatir di balik suara itu. Tampak Junsu sedang berlari secepat yang dia bisa dengan sebuah surat di tangan kanannya.

Ketika Junsu telah tiba di depan rajanya, dia memberi hormat dan kemudian menyerahkan surat yang ditemukannya tergeletak begitu saja. Mulanya dia tidak menghiraukannya, tetapi dia merasa tertarik dan akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk mengambilnya. Yang membuatnya dia cepat memberikan itu kepada Yoochun adalah ketika dia membaca secarik baris pertama yang tertuju untuk rajanya. Merasa ini penting dan pribadi, dia tidak berani untuk melanjutkannya dan segera memberikannya kepada yang dituju.

Yoochun membuka gulungan surat tersebut dengan hati-hati. Apa yang dibacanya membuat pupil matanya membesar. Jaejoong hendak mendekat untuk membacanya, tetapi Yoochun telah berdiri dan meremas kertas itu. "Junsu, panggilkan Kyuhyun." Junsu segera memberi hormat dan melaksanakan tugasnya. Entah kenapa dia bisa merasakan hawa mengerikan yang keluar dari rajanya itu.

Mereka berdua tenggelam dalam kesunyian sebelum Yoochun berkata dengan nada lembut, namun mengerikan. "Jae, aku berjanji akan membawa mereka kembali _untukmu_." Tak menunggu balasan dari Jaejoong, Yoochun segera meninggalkan suaminya yang masih bingung.

Sepertinya hanya angin yang bisa melihat apa isi dari surat yang membuat suasana hati Yoochun berubah. Sembari berjalan ke ruangannya, tangannya meremas kertas tersebut dengan erat membuat tangannya sedikit terluka dan meneteskan darah, mengotori surat tersebut. Kedua bola mata Yoochun juga memancarkan sebuah amarah yang mendalam. "_Max_." desisnya pelan.

.

.

Annyeong, Micky.

Apakah kau masih mengingat diriku? Semoga saja, karena aku tidak pernah bisa melupakanmu. Kudengar katanya jenderal dan adik dari suamimu menghilang bukan?

Kalau kukatakan aku yang menyebabkannya, kau akan bagaimana? Pasti kau akan kesal dan marah seperti biasanya.

Tapi, masalahnya begini. Aku akan mengembalikan mereka untukmu, asal kau mau melakukan satu hal. Bawa serta suamimu ke tempat di mana bulan purnama bersinar paling terang 5 hari dari sekarang. Aku yakin kau masih ingat tempat itu, Micky karena kau yang memberitahukan tempat itu pada diriku. Aku akan menunggumu dengan kedua orang yang berarti bagi hidupmu.

Aku ingin bertanya, di antara dua orang ini, siapa yang lebih ingin kau selamatkan? Yunho? Changmin? Aku harap kau memberi jawaban yang tepat.

Salam,

Max

.

Year 1011 Month 8 Date 10

Changmin sadar bahwa malam ini semuanya akan berubah. Ketika pagi tiba, dia merasa enggan untuk membuka mata dan beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, tetapi semua sudah berjalan sesuai rencananya dan apa jadinya jika sang pemeran utama tak turun dalam panggung? Dia berjalan dengan lunglai ke kamar Yunho. Dilihatnya Yunho masih tertidur dengan lelap. Sekali lagi dia tersenyum lembut sembari mengelus dahi namja yang dicintainya itu. Dia mengecup lembut dahi itu untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Belum pernah dia merasa segugup ini.

"_Kuatkan dirimu __**Shim**__ Changmin!"_

Dia melepaskan ikatan tangan dan kaki Yunho. Dengan lembut dia menepuk pipi Yunho, membangunkan sang jenderal. "Yunho-hyung, ayo bangun. Kau harus mandi." Yunho membuka matanya dan mendudukkan dirinya. Dilihat ikatan pada tangan dan kakinya telah terlepas. Apakah berarti hari ini Changmin akan membebaskannya? "Changmin?"

"Ne, hyung. Hari ini semuanya akan terungkap dan semoga kau mengerti." Terlihat garis muka Changmin membentuk sebuah raut kesedihan. Yunho hendak meraih namja jangkung itu, tapi Changmin telah menghalanginya lebih dulu. "Hentikan hyung. Kau hanya akan menyakitiku lebih dalam." ujarnya dengan sedih. "Ijinkan aku untuk menciummu sekali saja. Aku ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya mencium seseorang yang kucintai. Tolong."

Melihat betapa rapuhnya Changmin saat ini, Yunho tidak bisa menolak. Dia membiarkan Changmin mendekat ke arahnya dan menempelkan kedua bibir mereka. Hanya sekilas karena tak lama kemudian Changmin menarik dirinya sebelum dia tidak bisa menguasai dirinya. "Gomawo, hyung." Changmin menarik nafas sebentar kemudian berdiri. "Ayo mandi, hyung. Bajumu juga sudah kusiapkan. Sebentar lagi, hyung. Sabarlah."

Yunho masih tidak mengerti dengan tingkah laku Changmin, tetapi melihat dongsaengnya itu sangat menderita, dia tidak mau mendorongnya lebih dalam lagi. Diapun mengangguk dan segera mandi untuk menyegarkan pikirannya. Apa yang dimaksud Changmin dengan sebentar lagi? Apa yang akan terjadi? Setelah selesai memandikan dirinya, dia memakai bajunya –baju tentara waktu dia menghilang kemarin. Sebuah kertas berada di samping bajunya beserta sarapan pagi itu –sebuah sup dan roti panggang.

Isi kertas itu hanya tulisan Changmin yang mengatakan dia harus pergi untuk sementara dan bahwa sarapan itu untuk Yunho. Dia juga menitip pesan agar Yunho jangan pergi ke mana-mana dan dia boleh menggerakkan tubuhnya yang sudah sedikit kaku itu. Yunho hanya tersenyum simpul. Dia memang ingin kabur, tetapi dia tidak ingin menyebabkan dongsaengnya itu bersedih lebih dalam lagi. Akhirnya diapun meneguk sup yang masih hangat tersebut bersama dengan roti panggang itu. Tapi entah kenapa, kepalanya terasa pusing dan rasa kantuk menyerangnya.

Bruk.

Dan dia terjatuh ke dalam kegelapan sekali lagi.

Kriet.

Perlahan pintu gubuk itu terbuka. Sosok Changmin terlihat memegang kenop pintu bersama dengan seorang namja lain yang berjalan di belakangnya. "Aku harap kau tahu apa yang kau lakukan, Min." Namja itu berujar dengan nada tegas untuk memperingati Changmin. Changmin mengangguk sembari tersenyum dan segera mengangkat badan Yunho dibantu namja itu.

"Aku hanya bisa berharap semua sesuai rencana, Kyu." ujarnya lembut.

Kyuhyun –namja itu – mendengus pelan dan membantu Changmin untuk membopong Yunho ke tempat perjanjian. "Kalau kau gagal, aku juga akan ikut bersama denganmu, Min."

"Tidak, sudah kukatakan kau tidak usah ikut campur." sela Changmin dengan tegas. Dibaringkannya tubuh Yunho di atas rumput, tepat di bawah pohon oak yang besar.

"Kau sahabatku, Min. Dan ini adalah ideku! Kalau gagal, aku yang akan bertanggung jawab!" Kyuhyun masih bersikeras. Dia tidak mungkin meninggalkan sahabatnya begitu saja, sahabat yang sudah mendukungnya begitu lama. "Pokoknya aku tetap akan membantumu sampai saat terakhir!"

"Ne, arasso. Gomawo, Kyu." Dia segera memeluk Kyuhyun dan membenamkan mukanya ke atas dada Kyuhyun. Dia sudah lelah dan berharap bahwa hari ini semua penderitaannya akan berakhir.

.

.

Yoochun hanya mengajak Junsu, Eunhyuk untuk menemaninya menuju ke tempat perjanjian. Jaejoong bersikeras untuk ikut serta, tetapi Yoochun menolaknya. Dia tidak mau ada apa-apa terjadi pada suaminya. Walau dia tidak begitu mencintai suaminya itu, tapi dia tidak mau terjadi sesuatu pada Jaejoong.

"Kalian berdua diam di sini dan tunggu aba-abaku." Eunhyuk dan Junsu mengangguk dan bersiaga di posisinya. Yoochun mengangguk tanda senang dan segera berjalan menuju ke tempat perjanjian. Malam itu langit tak berbintang membiarkan sang rembulan bersinar sendirian. Tempat yang dimaksud adalah sebuah lembah yang cukup tinggi mendekat ke langit membuat bulan purnama bisa terlihat begitu indah dan terang.

Sudah beberapa menit berlalu namun tak ada tanda-tanda siapapun yang datang.

Srek. Duag.

Yoochun berbalik dan menemukan kedua pengawal yang diajaknya sudah terbaring tak berdaya penuh luka, namun masih bernafas. Dilihatnya sosok yang berdiri tegap di antara kegelapan malam. Sosok itu seorang namja berpostur tubuh tinggi dengan kostum serba hitam menyelimutinya sehingga Yoochun tak bisa menebaknya, tak lupa juga sebuah masker menutup bagian bawah wajahnya. "Max?" tanya Yoochun dengan hati-hati. Melihat bandul merah itu membuat kaki Yoochun mendadak kehilangan tenaganya. Di hadapannya itu adalah Max, sahabat masa kecilnya, orang yang selalu menghiburnya, dan orang yang _dia cintai_.

"Hai, Micky!" Suara itu terdengar tinggi dan mengencam. "Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk membawa Jaejoong turut serta? Namun kau malah melanggarnya dan membawa dua cecunguk tak berguna ini."

"Max." Desis Yoochun terdengar mengancam. "Aku bersumpah jika sesuatu terjadi pada –"

"Pada siapa, Micky? Siapa yang ingin kau selamatkan?"

Apakah ini sebuah pertanyaan jebakan? Yoochun menghela nafas kemudian menariknya. "Max atau harus kupanggil." Dia terhenti sejenak sementara sosok itu terdiam membiarkan angin berhembus menyapu mereka. "**Shim Changmin**_**.**_**"**

Sosok itu melakukan hal yang sama seperti sebelumnya, melepas masker membiarkan wajah seorang Shim Changmin terlihat oleh pantulan cahaya rembulan. "Kau tahu ini aku?" tanyanya dengan nada senang?

"Changmin, hentikan permainan ini, ini sama sekali tidak lucu." Yoochun mengabaikan pertanyaan Changmin dan berjalan pelan mendekati namja jangkung yang ada di hadapannya. "Aku tahu bahwa Max itu kau, aku tahu bahwa jenderal yang kau cintai itu adalah Yunho, tapi yang tidak kuketahui, kenapa kau lakukan semua ini?"

Changmin terdiam. Kedua pasang mata itu saling menatap, mencoba mencari jawaban yang tersembunyi. "Kenapa kau tidak pergi saja bersama dengan Yunho, bukankah dengan begitu kau bisa hidup bahagia bersama dengannya?"

"Tidak semudah itu." jawabnya dengan tegas namun sorot matanya terlihat sendu. "Apa kau bisa hidup bersama dengan seseorang yang kau cintai namun tak pernah melihatmu, tak pernah mencintaimu?"

.

.

Tok. Tok.

"Sebentar." Jaejoong membuka pintu kamarnya yang diketok entah oleh siapa. Ketika pintu terbuka, sebuah tubuh terjatuh pada dirinya.

Matanya terbelalak. Tubuh yang jatuh itu adalah Yunho?

.

.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" tanya Yoochun. Dia masih tetap mengurangi jarak di antara mereka, mencoba menggapai apa yang ada di depan matanya.

"Aku ingin memberinya kebahagian, tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya." Changmin terhenti begitu pula dengan langkah Yoochun. "Sampai Kyuhyun mengatakan kepadaku."

"Kyuhyun?"

.

.

"_Arasso, tapi aku tidak yakin ini akan berhasil. Begini, Yunho harus menghilang dan kau harus melakukan sebuah pertukaran dengan Yoochun. Kau harus mengajaknya seorang diri. Di saat itu kau kembalikan Yunho kepada Jaejoong dan kau bawa Yoochun pergi selamanya."_

"_Kenapa tidak sebaliknya?" _

"_Bodoh, kau seperti tidak tahu pikiran hyungmu saja."_

"_Dia memang bukan hyungku, kau tahu itu kan, Kyu?"_

"_Ne, mianhae. Aku tidak bermaksud –"_

"_Tidak apa-apa. Jadi, maksudmu?"_

"_Mudahnya, kau bawa Yoochun, entah kau bunuh dia –"_

"_Andwae! Jangan mengatakan bunuh semudah itu." _

"_Ne, mianhae. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Baiklah, kau bawa saja dia pergi jauh. Mungkin kasih dia obat agar dia lupa ingatan atau apapun. Tentu saja berarti Jaejoong akan kehilangan suaminya. Saat itu, rakyat pasti akan memaklumi jika seandainya Jaejoong tidak menikah dan dia bisa bersama dengan Yunho. Bukankah begitu?"_

"_Tapi kenapa tidak mereka saja yang kabur dan Yoochun di istana? Biar bagaimanapun Yoochun itu raja dan perannya lebih penting."_

"_Tapi hyungmu juga raja kan? Sekarang, coba kau di posisi hyungmu dan Yunho, mereka pasti tidak akan mau hidup bahagia tapi di satu sisi melupakan tanggung jawab mereka terhadap rakyat. Mereka pasti akan diliputi rasa bersalah. Dengan ini, semuanya akan bahagia."_

.

.

"Jadi semua ini hanya rencanamu untuk membahagiakan mereka?" Changmin terdiam, tapi Yoochun menganggap itu sebagai jawabannya. Tiba-tiba gelak tawa terdengar dari mulut Yoochun. "Changmin-ah, Changmin-ah. Kalau kau ingin melakukan itu, kenapa tidak berdiskusi denganku? Dengan begitu kau tidak perlu melakukan hal ini." Entah bagaimana, sudah tidak ada jarak lagi di antara mereka. Yoochun menggenggam kedua tangan Changmin dengan erat. "Dan kau tak perlu mengotori tangan ini." Dia mengecup kedua tangan itu dengan lembut.

Changmin menatap tidak percaya. "Micky?"

"Yoochun, Chunnie, atau apapun panggil aku selain Micky." ujarnya lembut dengan suara seraknya.

Andai saat itu tidak gelap mungkin Yoochun bisa melihat betapa merahnya kedua pipi Changmin sekarang. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Saranghae, Minnie. Sejak kita pertama bertemu di pesta itu, sejak kita menghabiskan waktu bersama. Aku selalu mencintaimu."

Kedua bola mata Changmin membesar. Tidak mungkin, rasanya cinta benar-benar membutakannya. Dia tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang begitu mencintai dirinya –sangat mencintainya. "Kau?"

Yoochun mengangguk dan menatap mata Changmin dengan hasrat yang mendalam. "Jika ini artinya aku bisa memilikimu, aku rela melepas takhtaku dan membiarkan pasangan itu memilikinya. Bagiku, kau lebih penting." Dia memeluk Changmin dengan erat membiarkan namja yang lebih muda itu menangis keras melepaskan semua emosi yang tersimpan dalam hatinya.

Tampaknya bulan purnama tak akan sendiri lagi malam itu sama seperti Changmin yang sudah menemukan Micky-nya.

.

.

"Sepertinya semua sesuai rencanamu ya?" Sebuah suara muncul dari balik semak-semak mengejutkan Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk menatap langit tak berbintang. Kyuhyun tak bergerak dan meladeni tamu tak diundang itu. Dia hanya membiarkan pemilik suara tersebut duduk di sampingnya tanpa menghiraukannya sedikitpun. "Dengan begini, apakah kau akan bahagia?" tanya pemilik suara itu penuh selidik.

"Selama dia bahagia, aku akan bahagia –atau setidaknya aku akan berusaha bahagia." ujar Kyuhyun dengan pelan.

"Aku ingin melihat bagaimana reaksinya andai dia tahu bahwa kau sudah mempertimbangkan semuanya." Pemilik suara itu kembali berbicara, tapi Kyuhyun tak langsung menanggapinya.

"Maka saat itu dia akan marah padaku." Kyuhyun kembali diam. Tak lama dia menghela nafas dan memutar kepalanya menatap pemilik suara tersebut. "Dan Kibum-shi, gomawo."

Kali ini senyuman yang terukir di wajah Kibum adalah senyuman tulus yang bisa melelehkan siapapun. Kibum mengangguk dan kembali bergabung dengan Kyuhyun mengamati langit yang tak berbintang.

.

.

Apakah akhirnya mereka semua bahagia? Tidak ada yang tahu, tapi tidak semua kisah harus berakhir bahagia, namun bukan berarti dalam hidup mereka tidak ada kebahagiaan. Changmin telah menemukan kembali Mickynya yang akan mengisi kekosongan hatinya. Yunho kembali kepada Jaejoong dan akan selalu menjaga kekasihnya. Dan Kyuhyun? Pemuda itu akan mencoba melupakan apa yang dinamakan cinta, tapi dengan Kibum di sampingnya, rasanya itu bukan hal yang mudah.

Kisah ini terjadi tepat 1000 tahun yang lalu, apakah kisah yang sama akan terulang lagi, tidak ada yang tahu. Tapi bukan berarti, tidak mungkin sebuah kebetulan yang sama akan terjadi.

.

.

Year 2011 Month 2 Date 1

_Incheon International Airport_, 11.51 p.m.

"Ne arasso, umma. Aku bukan anak-anak lagi. Iya, aku sudah sampai di bandara sekarang. Belum, aku belum lihat Jae-hyung. Mungkin dia akan sedikit telat." Seorang namja dengan tinggi di atas rata-rata terlihat berjalan di bandara. Tangan kirinya sedang memegang telepon, tampak dia sedang berbicara dengan ummanya, sementara tangan kanannya menarik koper yang dibawanya. "Ne, saranghae umma."

jangkung itu segera menutup teleponnya dan menarik kopernya. Di sisi lain tampak sekumpulan yeojya yang sedang membawa spanduk bertuliskan 'I LOVE YOU MICKY' 'MICKY, BE MY BOYFRIEND' dan sejenisnya tak lupa dengan foto seorang pemuda tampang dengan rambut hitam cepak, berkulit putih dengan jidat yang sedikit lebar.

"_Sepertinya ada artis penting." _pikir namja itu sambil melirik ke arah kumpulan yeojya yang masih menunggu kedatangan seorang Micky Yoochun –idola yang sedang naik daun saat itu. Namja tinggi itu mengangkat bahunya dan mengabaikan keramaian tersebut. _Toh_, itu bukan urusannya.

Brak.

Tiba-tiba saja dia menabrak seseorang dan dirinya terjatuh ke atas lantai. Orang yang ditabraknya segera meminta maaf dan membantu namja itu berdiri. _'Sepertinya wajahnya sedikit familiar_.' Pikir namja jangkung itu.

"Mianhae, aku tidak memperhatikan jalan. Aku sedang terburu-buru tadi." Namja jangkung itu menggeleng kepalanya.

"Gwenchana. Aku tidak apa-apa. Kalau kau buru-buru, lebih baik kau segera pergi."

"Ne, arasso. Gomawo. Mianhae sekali lagi." Namja yang menabraknya itu sekali lagi meminta maaf dan pergi meninggalkan namja jangkung itu yang hanya menghela nafas. Ketika dia hendak merapikan dirinya, dilihatnya sesuatu bersinar di bagian kopernya. Ketika diteliti, itu sebuah leontin berupa batu berwarna merah _maroon_ yang secara kebetulan –atau takdir – mirip dengan punyanya. _"Kok bisa sama? Tapi ini pasti banyak dijual di pasar kok. Aigo, bagaimana cara aku mengembalikannya ke namja tadi ya? Ya sudahlah, aku simpan saja, siapa tahu nanti ketemu lagi.'_

Dan itulah pertemuan pertama seorang **Shim Changmin** dengan **Park 'Micky' Yoochun** 1000 tahun kemudian**.**

**.**

**.**

Brak.

"Umma, nanti aku telepon lagi ya." Namja cantik itu segera menutup teleponnya dan keluar dari mobilnya yang baru saja ditabrak. "Aigo, bagaimana ini?"

"Mianhae, apakah kau baik-baik saja?" Dari mobil yang satunya keluarlah seorang namja dengan wajah yang lebih kecil dari namja lainnya.

Sejenak namja cantik itu terpukau dengan ketampanan namja tersebut, tapi kemudian dia kembali tersadar. "Ne, gwenchana. Tapi bagaimana ini, aku harus segera menjemput adikku dan mobilnya sepertinya tidak bisa digunakan."

"Bagaimana kalau aku mengantarmu?" Namja cantik itu masih menatap dengan curiga namja tampan itu. "Tenang saja, anggap saja sebagai permintaan maafku dan aku akan menyuruh temanku yang seorang pemilik bengkel untuk mengurusnya. Sebentar." Diapun segera mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menekan beberapa tombol. "Ne Kyu, ini aku bisa kau segera ke jalan menuju bandara? Iya, aku menabrak mobil dan sepertinya kerusakannya cukup parah. Bisa kau segera ke sini? Oke, gomawo." Cklik. Namja tampan itu segera menatap namja cantik itu dan tersenyum. "Sudah, sebentar lagi dia akan ke sini. Kita tunggu sebentar saja. Oh ya, namaku Jung Yunho."

Uluran tangan yang diberikan namja tampan itu sedikit diragukan oleh namja cantik itu, tapi kemudian akhirnya diapun menyalaminya. "Kim Jaejoong."

.

.

"Aish, Yunho itu bisa-bisanya menganggu saja!" Namja dengan rambut hitam cepak itu segera menutup ponselnya dan membantingnya ke atas tempat tidur.

"Ada apa chagi?" Namja lainnya yang terlihat manis dengan bibirnya yang semerah kirmizi, rambut sehitam arang dan kulit seputih salju itu bertanya kepada namjachingunya dengan lembut.

"Yunho hyung menabrak mobil –lagi. Dan aku harus ke sana sekarang juga. Mianhae, Bummie. Sepertinya kita harus menunda acara makan siang kita."

Namja manis itu tersenyum dan mengecup singkat pipi namja tampan itu. "Gwenchana, Kyunnie. Yang penting kita bisa bersama." Dan mereka berpelukan dalam damai yang tak bisa mereka rasakan.

.

.

The End

.

.

Tamat, kali ini tamat setamat-tamatnya. Apakah akan diberikan penjelasan mengenai tingkah laku Changmin atau hubungan mereka selanjutnya itu masih belum diketahui. Tergantung dari mood author dan minat dari para readers.

Sungguh, tidak diduga ceritanya bakal panjang dan membingungkan seperti ini -_-"

Semoga kalian semua mengerti dan jika tidak, silakan bertanya dan berkomentar *duar*

Oh ya, jadi ingat. Happy Lunar New Year bagi yang merayakannya

Selamat mendapatkan ang pao ya...haha...

Oke deh. Makasih buat

**4kasuna Fu-chan. **Enno KimLee. **Milky Black Snow**. Ca-Latte. **Park Hyo Ra. **widiwMin. **Zero Bie.** toriYJSM. **Rveryn**. Han Sera. **Chidorasen**.

Oh ya, yang mau request pair juga boleh, dan kalau tertarik seh bakal saya bikin *duar*

Korban pair berikutnya kaykny **Minsu** deh, kaykny lagi tertarik dengan si lumba-lumba dan food monster XDD tapi saya juga lagi tertarik sama ChangminxDonghae...jiahaha my two biases XDD

Kenapa ya saya jadi bkin pair crack semua? (-_-") Widi, semua gara-gara kamu, eon jadi ketagihan *duar*

Thanks for reading ;)

Akhir kata,

Review?

3001ChangMinnie


End file.
